projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Knabenbauer
Epic Divorce Man, aka ProJared (Nigga, Professional Jared, or Procreates-with-other-woman-out-of-wedlock Jared) is a cheater, Active member of the Klu Klux Klan YouTuber and gamer most known for his ProReviews and Nuzlocke series, as well as his work at his former employer ScrewAttack. (Also known as the Epic Divorce Man) Yo guys check this out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKRs_EVmVek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wp0RX27cws Career Jared was born on August 28, 1985 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He started on YouTube in 2010 with his Two Worlds video. He later explained that he began posting videos because one, he had always wanted to make fun of Two Worlds and that he knew that he could make better game reviews than others. Jared was featured in an improv comedy group known as Comedy City using a similar style to Whose Line is it Anyway. He continues to do improv to this day, and shows some of it on his YouTube channel. Jared became an Assistant Store Manager at GameStop in 2004, and remained there until 2009. He was hired by ScrewAttack to be the manager at GameAttack until 2011, where he was formally hired into the ScrewAttack team. Jared is well known for his appearance in popular anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders and was introduced to the internet through his series Nametags - which he and colleagues wrote, acted in and edited. Nametags aired on ScrewAttack, and is considered his big break into the industry. When he was hired by ScrewAttack, he became host of Hard News, and co-host of SideScrollers. He also wrote episodes of the Video Game Vault and Top Tens. His final major project at ScrewAttack was Newsroom, which similar to Nametags, he wrote and acted in. After he left ScrewAttack, he began producing his own content on his YouTube channel, dmjared. He began with ProReviews, and eventually moved into other shows such as One Minute Reviews and his Nuzlocke series. Early in 2014, Jared joined NormalBoots when the site relaunched alongside other YouTubers such as JonTron, PeanutButterGamer, and The Completionist, all of whom he has worked with before. In 2015, Jared made a cameo appearance on the first episode Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. In 2016, Jared joined Commander Holly, NateWantsToBattle and Anne Prosser Robinson in a series of Dungeons and Dragons called Dice, Camera, Action! on the official Dungeons and Dragons channel, with Dungeon Master Chris Perkins. In 2019, Jared was accused of cheating on his now ex-wife; alongside soliciting adult material from fans for years. In 2020, Jared was found dead in the trunk of a 2003 Honda Civic due to what appeared to be an overdose on ketermine. In 2035, He was revived and turned into a Sailor moon trap porn bot. In 2036, Jared's consciousness officially joined the BWO (Bogdanoff World Order) blockchain. In 2044, Jared had a battle against the one and only Gordeau, this resulted in jared getting hit with Gordeau's Grim Reaper cutting him in half instantly and facing a horrible death once again Trivia * H e grew up in Green Bay, Wisconsin. * Jared's YouTube channel (dmjared) stands for "Dungeon Master Jared". * He was married to cosplay artist Heidi O'Ferrall * Jared is one of only three non-Game Grumps to have his own Grump-Head * Jared once did a erotic cosplay from sailor moon * bruh moment * Jared's wife has confirmed on twitter that Jared's penis is 3.5 inches in length and 1 inch in diameter * Jared has a self proclaimed "yaoi dick" * Jared has flat stomach that can get fucked by a big muscular man. Category:People